


[Podfic] The Robe

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Clothing Kink, Cover Art Welcome, Erik isn't dead, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The black robe, Top Erik Killmonger, in an empty area, references to rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThe Robeby orphan_accountAuthor's summary:Erik likes T'Challa's robe.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Robe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Robe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834571) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pgj3lg9m3sb5l80/The%20Robe.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:58 | 10.78 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "In Public." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
